marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jasmine Destine (Earth-616)
formerly Kay Cera | CurrentAlias = Cuckoo | Aliases = Kay Cera | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , | Relatives = Adam Destine (father); Elalyth (mother); Rory, Walter, Albert, Maurice Fortuit, Dominic, Thaddeus, William Chance, Newton, Vincent (brothers); Pandora, Samantha Hasard, Gracie Gamble, Florence (sisters) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Ravenscroft, England | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 115 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = English | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Magician; Formerly fashion designer, explorer | Education = | Origin = Human/Djinn hybrid migrating from body to bodyCategory:Human/Djinn Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = England | Creators = Alan Davis; | First = Marvel Comics Presents #158 | HistoryText = Jasmine Destine, also known as Kay Cera and Cuckoo, was the first-born child of the immortal Adam Destine and the djinn Elalyth. Jasmine is 800 years old, and is a telepath, with the ability to transfer her consciousness to mortally wounded host bodies when the one she inhabits is destroyed. When she does this, she has her brother Albert heal the host body's injuries. In 1519 Cuckoo was in the newly-discovered Mexico, exploring the territory with Cortés' Conquistadors while inhabiting the body of a Spanish nobleman, with her sister Grace posing as her valet. At this point Cuckoo had begun to study magic, and had learned to channel magical forces in order to enhance her powers. When the conquistadors attacked the Aztecs, Gracie, whose own emerging psychic gifts were too immature to use as weapons, fled with Cuckoo and some of the Aztecs they had befriended, but the two were separated. In 1526 Cuckoo was in Peru, and at some point during or prior to this, she learned a Mayan dialect. In the 1860s Jasmine inhabited the body of a Japanese woman named Natsume Masako and married the prince Sakai Masaaki. Masaaki was posted to Paris as a diplomat, taking Jasmine to Europe. She was attacked by a the vampire Marietta Borgezia while in her private Japanese garden. She blasted the spirit out of the body of Borgezia, replacing it. At that moment Prince Masaaki came into the garden seeing his wife's body at Jasmine's feet and attacked Jasmine in the vampire body mistaking her as his wife's attacker. Jasmine fled that life that she loved and was found and befriended by the vampires, who were recently freed from their blood thirst when Jasmine blasted it out of the host body she was now in. As all the vampyr created by Borgezia were freed of their blood thirst with her death, they gratefully came to regard Jasmine as family, even as she would later move onto other host bodies. Cuckoo's next known incarnation was when she inhabited the body of a Native American woman, and helped Gracie and a young Charles Xavier battle a demon called the Synraith. In recent years Cuckoo has lived as the fashion designer Kay Cera, creator of the Kay Cera label. She owns homes in Geneva, New York City, Los Angeles, Tokyo, and Rio de Janeiro. When Adam killed her brother Vincent, Cuckoo was in her 43rd host body. Unlike some of the siblings, Cuckoo supported the killing, as Vincent was a "bad seed." Cuckoo's current body formerly belonged to a Barcelona prostitute named Pepa Perez. When healing this current body, Albert, tired of the questionable ethics of Cuckoo's use of others' bodies, informed her that it would be the last time he would do it. Cuckoo lives her life as a hedonist, and will use her powers for her own benefit, casually reading or manipulating the minds of others without their permission, out of curiosity, personal gain or anger, much to the disapproval of others in her family. Her brother Walter does not approve of how Cuckoo indulges their younger twin siblings Rory and Pandora's superhero fantasies, or how she visits only when her lifestyle permits it, trying to buy the twins' affections with expensive gifts. | Powers = Cuckoo possesses powerful mental powers. * Telepathy ** Mind Reading: She can read the minds of others, ** Telepathic Illusions: She can project telepathic illusions. ** Astral Projection: She can project her astral form and summon the astral forms of others to her location. * Telekinesis: She can also project telekinetic blasts. * Neuralkinesis: When she is mortally wounded, Cuckoo can transfer her mind into the bodies of other humans and even animals in order to prolong her life. She can also put someone into a coma in order to protect them from psychic attack, or use that person as a conduit through which she can psychically attack someone else. | Abilities = Cuckoo is able to wield magic to an unknown degree. Thanks to her long life, Cuckoo has picked up a range of other skills, including fluency in many different languages. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Cuckoo is unable to read the minds of certain individuals, including her father Adam's mind (as attempting to do so causes her great pain), and more powerful telepaths like Charles Xavier. Cuckoo noticed that she lost a degree of control over her powers since transferring to her current host body. Her psychic powers always experience "glitches" when she settles into a new host body, especially when the death of the previous one was particularly violent. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Astral Projection Category:Possession Category:Destine Family Category:Illusionists Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Neuralkinesis Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Magicians Category:Multilingual